total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DJ
Coverage thumb|left|185pxIn Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, DJ is the second contestant and first male to arrive on the island. Upon arriving, the island isn't exactly what DJ expected, saying it looked a lot different in the application form. DJ was put on the Killer Bass. Total Drama World Tour In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 DJ arrives carrying OwenOwen off the bus, due to his fear of flights. He is shown comparing Alejandro as being as thumb|left|225px"smooth as momma's gravy," with Lindsay. This furthers Tyler's jealousy. He sang and danced with Leshawna in the first song of the season, Come Fly With Us When they arrive in Egypt, DJ enters the pyramid with Harold and LeShawna. Later, he sees a mummified dog and touches it with affection. It disintegrates upon contact and turns out to be a trap. Scarabs come and chase them out of the pyramid, making them the first contestants to cross the finish line. They become members of Team Victory along with Ezekiel, LeShawna, Lindsay, Harold and Bridgette. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, DJ doesn't speak very much. But in the beginning, he tries to stop Harold from using the stick that his team was given for the challenge as a weapon. In the process of taking it away, DJ throws it up in the air and it hits a bird. In the confessional, he claims that that kind of thing would never happen at home and that he loves animals. Later in the episode, his team ends up losing the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, DJ is in the bottom two for the first time ever along with Ezekiel (the one who voted for him), but he receives the final Barf Bag. thumb|208pxDJ is seen at the beginning of Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan commenting on Alejandro hitting on Leshawna. He then says in Before We Die he wants to see his mama before he dies. After everyone arrives in Tokyo, he is volunteered by his team to go into the pinball challenge with T'sing T'sing, a panda bear. He doesn't want to do it because he believes he is cursed from when he accidentally broke the mummified dog in the first episode. He now thinks he will hurt any animal that comes in contact with him. He ends up landing second place in the challenge and is devastated that he hurts the panda bear in the process. DJ believes that his continuously hurting animals could be due to a curse he received from accidentally destroying the mummified dog, and believes that it could become regular occurrence unless he is eliminated from the show. In the commercial challenge, DJ deliberately stands still and says nothing during his only line, in hopes that his team will vote him off for it if they lose. Even though Bridgette says his line for him, Team Victory still loses the challenge and DJ's plan works. He gets the most votes, including one from himself. Even T'sing T'sing votes for him after he recovers. DJ is supposed to be eliminated, but he is saved by Harold quitting as an "honorable act." thumb|left|204pxDuring Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, he is seen with the rest of the team talking to Leshawna about Harold and how he gave her his Num-Yos. When Chris asked them to guess where they may be going, DJ asked a place with no panda bears. He is then seen to be the first to get out of the river and ends up being the sled dog for Team Victory. He is crying his eyes out because of the Yukon is in Canada and he is reminded of his momma's freezer. He is the first to put on his harness. Then, he is crying again due to Heather mentioning of him hurting animals, and again when Lindsay says the word home after they pick her up. He cries his eyes out so much, he froze his eyes shut, which Leshawna and Lindsay tell him that he hit a baby seal which he tries to save, but Leshawna and Lindsay trick him that it is okay and move on. DJ and the rest of Team Victory (excluding Bridgette) rush to the finish and manage to place first when Chris mentions they forgot Bridgette, which makes them last. DJ is the last person to get the barf bag in the elimination ceremony. thumb J is a little depressed in the beginning of Broadway, Baby! that his team keeps on losing, but perks up after Lindsay gives her team a pep talk. Once on top of the Statue of Liberty, DJ is the one to retrieve the baby carriage which shows he is light on his feet. In the confessional, DJ says he walks on the edge of the curb instead of the sidewalk because he believes if he steps on a crack, he will break his mother's back. This shows he deeply cares for his mom and that he is superstitious. When the contestants sing What's Not To Love, he and Leshawna do a dance break, but Lindsay begs them to stop. He volunteers to retrieve the giant apple in the pond, but is attacked by snapping turtles. Once out of the pond, DJ tries to throw one turtle that he names Mr. Nibbler back into the pond. But it gets eaten by another giant turtle. in Slap Slap Revolution. He tries to warn a seagull to go away in order to save it from getting hurt. Unfortunately, the seagull follows him and he throws the seagull into a meat grinder by accident, which upset him greatly. DJ also accidentally hurt a goat when he caught it and it hit a tree branch. He was chosen to dance for his team, but lost, and was in the bottom two yet again at elimination. thumb|left|246pxIn The Am-AH-Zon Race, DJ is guilty for voting Leshawna, stating that he should have left for hurting animals. Lindsay tries to cheer him up, telling him that if Tyler came back, then maybe they can be the "best team" ever. Chris walks in and tells them that the "best team" was in first class, in reference to Team Amazon. This devastates DJ even more. During the first part of the hike, Team Victory chooses the left path, and they make it to the zipline first, which gives them the privilege to use the only T-Bar available. DJ holds onto it and Lindsay rides on his back as they go down the zipline and across the Amazon River. Before sunset, they run into Chris again, and DJ asks him if he has any food, stating that he and Lindsay were starving. Chris tells him that since they're in still in first, they get to eat a large quantity of bananas. During the night, DJ accidentally slaps little monkeys all over his body, which he mistaken for bugs. After treating their wounds, he and Lindsay try to escape quietly, but he accidentally steps on a twig, and the monkeys attack him. When they reach Machu Picchu, Chris tells them that they're still in first place. DJ laments about his curse, stating that he deserved it, but Lindsay cheers him up, stating that they still got a chance at winning. Wiping his tears, he suggests that they should split up to cover more ground.Lindsay eventually finds it and wins the challenge for Team Victory. Then the two of them, Chris, and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot quickly escape from Machu Picchu after Owen lifted a cursed pillar to the sun, causing the site to collapse. On the plane, DJ is seen enjoying first class with freshly baked cookies. Lindsay then asks him if Tyler can join them. After he agrees, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs of to find Tyler.thumb|205px In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, DJ decides to become a vegan so that he doesn't harm any more animals, but tells Lindsay that he doesn't want his momma to know because she considers vegans to be "chicken loving, chickens.” During the statue challenge, DJ finds an Egyptian exhibit, containing the same mummified dog he destroyed in Egypt. He takes the mummified dog with him, planning to return it to Egypt in the hopes that it will end the curse that was put on him. He tries to get out of the museum with it, but is attacked by the baby seal, the bear, and Sasquatchanakwa. The dog is safe until it is destroyed by Izzy. He and Lindsay end up losing the challenge and he is perfectly fine with it because he wants to vote himself off, but Chris insists on a tiebreak challenge. During the walk-off challenge, he picked Gwen to be his model. He tries to make Gwen as bad as possible, hoping he will lose the challenge and be sent home. But Lindsay ends up losing, making DJ upset that he is safe. In Newf Kids on the Rock, DJ continues to try to get himself eliminated by not trying in challenges. But throughout the episode, both teams try to form an alliance with him. Early in the episode, Owen tries to ask him for an alliance, but isn't sure how to do it. Noah tells him that it's like asking a girl out so Owen asks DJ out for Noah, misunderstanding what he said. Soon after, Tyler gets mad at DJ for being eliminated instead Lindsay and DJ says that he tried. When the contestants are shoved out of the plane and into the ocean, DJ begins to drown because he's not a great swimmer. Heather throws him a seat cushion from the plane which she grabbed for that reason. DJ still refuses to be in an alliance with her, but she stays back with him and his boat in the first part of the challenge to try and persuade him. When the song Sea Shanty Mix begins, DJ says that he won't sing so that he'll get eliminated, but accidentally ends up doing it anyway. He and Heather reach the shore easily and he is still determined to lose. Heather tricks him into drinking vinegar for the first part of the second challenge and he moves on to the second part. He accidentally deciphers Jerd McLean's confusing dialogue by simply saying that he needs to go to the bathroom. To finish the challenge, he just needs to kiss a fish passionately and he refuses at first. But Heather tries to persuade him that there is an Egyptian symbol on the fish and he may be able to reverse his curse by kissing it. He doesn't believe it at first, but Alejandro agrees with him saying that he should think of the animals. DJ does and ties for first place, keeping himself in the game. He thanks Alejandro when he doesn't hurt an animal for two full hours. It is later revealed that Alejandro painted the Egyptian symbol on the fish. thumb|left|190pxBy the beginning of Jamaica Me Sweat, DJ is collaborating with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, but doesn't want to join them. He has adopted the cod he kissed in the previous episode and has named her "Irene.” He says in the confessional that ever since the "curse was broken" he is much more confident and that he's happy he has "Alejandro as an ally" since he is "trustworthy and loyal.” In a bout of dramatic irony Alejandro was planning to make DJ lose that day's challenge so he would be immediately eliminated. During the first challenge DJ has to try and recover Chef's karaoke jewelery from the bottom of a lake, but fails to do so and Team Amazon wins instead.During the bobsled challenge, DJ is initially the best at it and quickly takes the lead. Alejandro, fearing his plan is ruined, sabotages DJ by "secretly" telling Tyler that DJ's curse isn't really broken because the Egyptian symbol on the thumb|212pxfish was fake; later he also smashes a plank off during the bobsled run to wreck the path for DJ. When DJ tries the sled a final time, he injures several seagulls and a walrus and finally runs off the sled when he hits the plank Alejandro broke, making him lose instantly. Before he is kicked off, Heather tells DJ she warned him about siding with Alejandro. During the elimination ceremony, DJ is immediately eliminated for being the last member of his team and after he leaps onto the beach, he gets attacked by a colony of red fire ants. His elimination officially dissolves Team Victory. thumb|left|214pxDJ appeared in Aftermath Aftermayhem as a member of the peanut gallery. DJ was able to get a can, but it wasn't the right one to give him a potential second chance on Total Drama World Tour. DJ appeared in Aftermath Aftermayhem as a member of the peanut gallery. DJ was able to get a can, but it wasn't the right one to give him a potential second chance on Total Drama World Tour. DJ then appeared in Hawaiian Style, when Bridgette asked for everybody to confirm if it was Alejandro's doings that got them eliminated, DJ raised his hand. DJ was later seen supporting Cody later on. He didn't do much later on. In Hawaiian Punch, DJ was seen supporting Cody again. He looked at Alejandro angrily when Alejandro forcefully knocked Cody off of the platform, and into the shark infested water during the tie-breaking challenge. He, along with everybody else, swam away from the island when the volcano erupted and laughed when Chris and Chef's boat sank. In the alternate ending, he was seen cheering with everybody else when Heather defeated Alejandro. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, DJ appears on the yacht with the other twenty-three original contestants. He is seen dancing alongside Harold and Leshawna.thumb|168px DJ returns in Eat, Puke and Be Wary, tied to a dolly by Chef. He is annoyed that he has come back to Camp Wawanakwa, as he had vowed never to return again as long as he lived, but was forced to due to his contract. Chef forces DJ to judge the final four's meals that they created from ingredients in the woods. He doesn't like any of them, and when Scott's quiche grows an eyeball, DJ screams in horror. He rips through the rope that is tying him down and runs away screaming. Audition tape View this video for DJ's audition tape. thumb|left|186px''DJ is in his room talking about how he was raised right and shows everyone a photo of his mom. He then bursts into tears as he says "I love you" to the photo and thanks everyone for listening. Camp TV thumb|146pxIn Camp TV, DJ was one of the main characters, and was also one of the most far-removed characters in appearance from the original series. While he appears as a gentle Jamaican boy in the current show, he was portrayed as a large African-American rapper-type character (probably as a play on the word "D.J.") and he had a deep voice unlike the squeaky yet calm voice he has now. Despite the more intimidating appearance, DJ's personality was virtually the same. He was a strong brute who was kind towards animals and afraid of snakes (shown in a promotional art where Duncan is waving snakes at him and he is backing away in fear). According to the Camp TV promo, DJ was a linebacker. DJ's old design was recycled into one of the members of the intern duo shown in the special and Total Drama Action (the other being an old design of Duncan). The intern that uses DJ's old design has yet to be named and is often mistaken for being the Owen prototype. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Island, he is seen in the car at the drive-through when Courtney finds out the truth about the island. A design similar to his design is used for B in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Trivia *DJ is one of the four contestants to be involved in a double elimination, but did not leave at the same time, as he left after Izzy in Jamaica Me Sweat. The others being Cody and Heather in Hawaiian Punch. *DJ is one of the few campers to curse, and he was also the first to do so. The others being Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, Heather, and Alejandro. *In Jamaica Me Sweat, DJ was eliminated due to coming in last and being the only one left on his team. *However, he would have been voted off by his teammates in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, had Harold not quit before DJ could take the Drop of Shame. *DJ has been on the same team as Harold in the first three seasons, as both were on the Killer Bass, Screaming Gaffers, and Team Victory. *DJ has been in the bottom two more consecutive times than any other character - he has currently been in the bottom two four times in a row in Total Drama World Tour. Gallery Djj-1-.png ' Total Drama Island' Dj the animal lover.png|DJ in the Opening Secuense. WelcomeDJ.png|DJ arrives in the island. WelcomeDJ2.png|According to DJ, the island looks much different from what it looked like in the brochure. 0loudandbig.png|Dj with Harold and Leshawna meeting. WelcomeLeShawna4.png|Dj After meeting, Leshawna and Harold start fighting. 1Unhappy34.png|Upon seeing a cockroach, DJ jumps to the top bunk, scared. 1Unhappy37.png|DJ asks how tough the first challenge can be. ' Total Drama Action' ' Run away.jpg|The contestants looking up at the Monster. MonsterCash6.png|Beth, DJ, Trent and Gwen getting dropped into the moon bounce. DJLeShawnaPizza.png|Leshawna holding a piece of pepperoni that DJ thought was a rash during the challenge. SorryIBustedIn.png|DJ tries to scare Leshawna, but fails at doing so. TDAAT.jpg|DJ in the Penallle Gallery. CMTDARS -- Falcon Slap.PNG|DJ's mother slaps Ezekiel at the Gemmie Awards. ' ' Total Drama World Tour' DJSeagull001-1-.png|DJ is hit by a seagull in the opening sequence. OwenScaredDJ-1-.png|DJ carrying Owen out of the bus. LeShawnaDJDance.png|DJ and Leshawna dancing in Come Fly With Us. RealDogDJ-1-.png|DJ is shocked to see the mummy of a dog. ExhaustedDJHaroldLeShawna-1-.png|DJ, Leshawna, and Harold at the finish line. WLAE27-1-.png|DJ can't decide who to vote off in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. DJWMCountdown-1-.png|"She wants more, all right. More Alejandro." - DJ. 639px-BWD DJ-1-.png|DJ sings in Before We Die. Ruína Fadas-1-.png|DJ being attacked by T'sing-T'sing. PandaDJ-1-.png|DJ becomes upset over accidentally injuring T'sing-T'sing. 20110319134154!SuperCrazyHappy025-1-.png|DJ votes for himself in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. DJ's Eyes-1-.png|DJ's tears freeze his eyelids shut. TeamvicNYC-1-.png|DJ sings in What's Not To Love. WNTL - Lindsay and DJ.JPG|DJ calls for a dance break in What's Not To Love. TDWT5 17-1-.jpg|DJ laugh hysterically to the point of tears. TDWT5 30-1-.jpg|DJ pulls a snapping turtle from his back. 0Shot2-1-.png|DJ and the panda bear in "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" 640px-AlpsDJAlejandro-1-.png|DJ and Alejandro's reactions to the challenge. TDWT7 07.jpg|DJ gets eliminated in the challenge. Amazon dj squishes monkey-1-.png|DJ squishes a monkey. 640px-Amazon dj hits monkeys no survivors-1-.png|DJ after hurting some monkeys in the Amazon. Amazon team victory wins-1-.png|DJ and Lindsay finally win a challenge. DJscared.PNG|DJ leaps into Lindsay's arms upon seeing the baby seal. Jgf.png|DJ steals an Egyptian artifact. Iopu.png|DJ steals the egyptian mummy dog,hoping to break his curse forever. Dj y animales.png|DJ gets beaten by the animals while trying to end his curse. Momma picture.jpg|The picture DJ drew of him and his momma. O.png|DJ dances when he thinks he is going home. Poilk.png|DJ's animal curse continues, when DJ hurts a killer whale. Djbar.png|A killer whale sends DJ flying. NewfKidsOnTheRock3.PNG|DJ refuses to sing in the song. Cancahe.png|DJ sing in Sea Shanty Mix. Djhpl.png|DJ is given "herbal tea" from Heather to soothe his cold. De23.png|DJ sweet-talks a fish. Terd.png|DJ and Tyler both tie in the challenge in Newf Kids on the Rock. NFL28.png|DJ thanks Alejandro for his kindness. Djcp.png|DJ and his new pet Irene in the confessional. Djj11.png|DJ wearing a life-jacket. TDWT - 11.20.png|DJ getting ready to go. ZekeJamaica.png|Ezekiel and DJ are the only ones present for Team Victory's last Barf Bag Ceremony. Djeliminet.png|DJ tries to talk his way out of his elimination. Dtgm-1-.jpg|DJ for chris a grited. DJanimalsAftermath.png|The animals want revenge on DJ for hurting them. Ep34C.png|Geoff a sing for DJ in Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. Codydjhead.PNG|DJ 's carved head. HandsUpSingleGuys.png Ep 26 (3).png|DJ, along with Trent, is scared during the Ezekiel and Chris (or in the alternate ending, Heather) fight. ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island''' Oldcontestants1HD.png|DJ appears in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. Djcameo11tdri.png|DJ makes a cameo, as a judge in Chef's cook-off. 558447 337024556354622 477454913 n.jpg|DJ in Eat, Puke and Be Wary. Correr.png|DJ unties himself and runs away in terror. DJ DJ Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Victory Categoría:Cameo